1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, and in particular to a design of a source metal pattern and a drain metal pattern of a power semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same
2. Description of the Related Art
A power semiconductor device is a semiconductor device used as a switch or rectifier in power electronics. For example, a switch-mode power supply. The power semiconductor device is also called a power device or, when used in an integrated circuit (IC), a power IC. For improving switching speed, conventional power semiconductor devices utilize field-effect transistors as switching devices. Further, field-effect transistors have lower resistance, and thus power efficiency is improved.
For the lower resistance and large current transmission requirements, electrical connection patterns of the power semiconductor device have a wider dimension. However, interlayer dielectric layers (ILDs) or intermetal dielectric layers (IMDs) have a thickness that is difficult to improve. A point discharge occurs between source metal patterns and drain metal patterns in different layered levels, thereby resulting in the device experiencing early breakdown problems.